


Taking Sides

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2010, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has some strong practical yet unpopular opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Sides

Draco strode through the pub, seemingly oblivious to the muttered imprecations that followed in his wake.  
  
“Traitor.”  
  
He didn’t break stride.  
  
“Turncoat.”  
  
He shook his head in sympathy for the poor misguided souls. He finally stopped at the table where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat. “Well?” he said.  
  
“You’re wrong Malfoy, absolutely wrong, and I don’t know how you can’t see it for yourself,” said Harry.  
  
“As far as I’m concerned, it’s treason!” chimed in Ron.  
  
“Look, all you have to do is look at which side has money, power, talent, and drive, and it’s an easy decision to make.”  
  
“For someone like you.”  
  
Draco could not believe how stubborn they were. “All I am saying is, this year England doesn’t stand a chance, it’s Spain all the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 before the final rounds. I was totally psychic!


End file.
